<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs a Bed? by Interverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893195">Who Needs a Bed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse'>Interverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), But in the Most PG Way Ever, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beds are pretty great when you're on your own and looking for comfort, but in Red's humble opinion? There are far better options if a certain bandana-clad skeleton is in the vicinity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CherryBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs a Bed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of a piece of art by <a href="https://twitter.com/spilt_juice_jam">spilt_juice_jam</a> on Twitter, although it was made on and posted to tumblr back when they were still active there. I've put the image directly into this story, which actually only exists because of my request! It pleased me so much that I figured I had to honor it with my own art form of choice.</p><p>(Reuploaded from a previously existing oneshot book.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue sat, gently running his fingertips up and down the crack in his alternate’s skull. Red was sensitive about it because of the extremely unpleasant memories associated with its birth, so being able to touch it still meant a lot. Red was leaned into his side while he did this, the top of his skull resting just beneath Blue’s chin as they watched TV. Blue wasn’t really paying attention anymore, though. He’d seen all of these Napstaton reruns a billion times, and was actually quite surprised that Red was still interested.</p><p> </p><p>...Or was he? Not able to move without disturbing his companion, Blue resorted to words instead. “Red? Are you still comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>He only got a quiet, unintelligible mumble in response. Blue sighed, and smiled, but no matter how charmed he was, still couldn’t let this slide. The last time Red had fallen asleep on the couch, he’d woken up with the worst backache of the century the next morning. He moved his hand away from Red’s face, and instead nudged against his boyfriend’s sternum. “Come on, Red, we need to go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>The Fell monster gave a louder noise this time, clearly in protest. As much as it hurt him, Blue forced himself to wiggle about until he had better access, disturbing Red in the process so he had cracked open an eyesocket by the time Blue was moving in to press a loving kiss to his forehead. “Come on,” he murmured once he had pulled back, smiling slightly. “We can snuggle in bed all you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Red groaned, closing his eye again and squeezing it shut much tighter than necessary. “Mmmmnope,” he mumbled tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed again, rolling his eyes. “Believe me, Red, I sympathize with the agony of stairs, but we’ll be much more comfortable up there.”</p><p> </p><p>Red huffed, and sat, causing Blue to smile in turn. “Thank you. Let’s g-”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off when Red fell to the side, splaying himself over Blue’s lap and sighing. “Nahhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue narrowed his eyes. “Oh? Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>Yet another sigh was introduced to the room. “Then you leave me no choice.” Blue darted a hand to Red’s side, and pressed them into his ribcage before he could be stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Red yelped, quickly moving his arm to cut off access to his secret ticklish spot, and shuffled around so he could bury his face into Blue’s shirt with a playful growl of defiance. “Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue could tell he was fully awake now, but he was not in the mood to do any heavy lifting and drag Red completely unwilling all the way up to his room. “I don’t think so.” He pushed against Red’s shoulder, but the other monster didn’t budge. Blue let out a short breath. “I will literally push you onto the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue made a pouty face, lightly flicking Red on the top of his skull. “What’s going on? Normally you jump at the opportunity to go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Red leaned back from Blue’s midsection just enough to open his eyes and flash a sly grin. “Who needs a bed when you have a boyfriend, amirite?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiled. “Red, a bed is way more comfortable than me!”</p><p> </p><p>The monster scoffed. “No way. Beds feel like spike pits compared to you, Baby-Blue.” He buried his face back into Blue’s shirt to prove his point. “Now go to sleep. I’ll never get the rest I need with such a racket.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue shook his head, smiling again in spite of his exasperation, and gently pet the top of Red’s skull. “While that’s very sweet, I don’t think sitting up while the TV is still on will be a good sleeping environment for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Red <em> humph</em>ed, and burrowed so far into Blue’s shirt that he was able to nuzzle against his spine through the fabric. “Too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue furrowed his browbones. “I’m getting up.” He began to stand, but Red wailed in protest and quickly wormed his arms around the other monster.</p><p> </p><p>Tragically, it was too late, and Blue ended up landing on his backside on the floor with Red on his stomach atop him; somehow hugging him around his abdomen and both arms, effectively rendering him immobile. Blue was shocked for a moment, but then he giggled, closing his eyes and smiling. He could feel Red chuckling from where his face was still buried in his shirt, not seeming at all bothered that he was now on the floor and pretty much trapped there unless he was willing to put a lot of effort into hauling himself to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Red!” Blue finally managed in between his light little fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, yeah, sweetheart?” Red replied, squeezing him even tighter and shuffling up further so he could rest his head on Blue’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The Swap skeleton let out one of his trademark sighs of affectionate exasperation, but his eyes were still closed in his delight and his mouth was locked in a smile. “I think you know,” he jokingly scolded. “Still sure I’m more comfortable than a bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhmmm,” Red affirmed, smiling so wide Blue could feel it against his ribs. “Comfy as can be.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Blue utilized what little mobility of his arms he had left to grab Red under his own and pull him upwards. The monster squawked in surprise as he was hoisted up into Blue’s lap so they were face to face. “Hey!” he huffed, expanding his eyelights and forcing a twinkle into them. “I was sleeping!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue reached up and placed both of his hands on the back of Red’s skull. “No you weren’t, silly.” He yanked him down for a kiss, which after a small grunt, was accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiled against Red’s mouth when the Fell skeleton slung his arms over his shoulders and pressed closer to his body. Blue really was tempted when a warm tongue lapped at his teeth, but he forced himself to pull back. “You can’t be that tired if you want to go for it on the floor, Red.”</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton that went by the same name grinned, cheekbones tinted crimson. “Damn, guess you got me. If I go to bed, can we continue things there?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue gave him one more teasing peck. “Of course we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Red let out a breath, then fell forward and nuzzled into Blue’s neck. “Great. But you have to carry me all the way there.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to his partner’s temple. “Gladly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>